Danny and Simba (aka: Crash
Cast: *Wyatt Bernstein - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Crash - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Cleo Bernstein - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Jasmine Bernstein - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Amanda Bernstein - Kariel (Noah's Ark) *Mel Bernstein - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Pesto - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mr. Poulos - Timon (The Lion King) *Petey - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *Mops of Manhood - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Ranson - Xiro (Noah's Ark) *Princess Glither - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Derek - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Mr. Vanover - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Tug Fly the Bug Guy - Aladar (Dinosaur (2000)) *Scottie - Bambi *Slapper - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Mrs. Takashi - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Trey - SpongeBob SquarePants *Doris - Mamma Gunda (Tarzan 2) *Jennifer - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Lola - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Puppeter - Sid (Ice Age) *Brisa the Happy Pony - Grace (Home on The Range) *Grandma Rose - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Ticket Woman - Kanga (Pooh) *Gerry - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp 2) *Gretchen - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Lunch Lady - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Mrs. Lopez - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Spencer - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Doctor - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Flex Fletcher - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Chef Crash - Tiger (An American Tail) *Caveman Crash - Cat R. Wual (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Gladiator Maximus Octavius - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Southen Millonarie Crash - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Cat Crash - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Mrs. Harris - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Dr. Eric - Jock (Lady And The Tramp) *Coach Urkhart - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Anchor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Thief - Backson (Winnie The Pooh (2011)) * Jumper The Dog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *News Reporter - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *Ronald - Samson (The Wild) * Rosie - Kala (Tarzan) *Cassie - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Chip - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *DeSean Jackson - Balto * Bear - Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Mr. Green - Scar (The Lion King) *Mrs. Phlerger - Dixie (The Fox and The Hound 2) *Abraham Lincon - Patou (Rock-A-Doddle) *Crash Jr. Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doddle) *Hondo the Horse - Buck (Home on The Range) *Beta Rho - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) *Jake Mahoney - Bolt (Bolt (2008)) *Karl Bernstein - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Great Aunt Biddy - Rita (Oliver and Company) * The Crashenfest Beaver - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) List of Episodes: Season 1: #Danny Lands #Scaredy Danny #Coach Danny #Educating Danny #Party Danner #Home Alone... With Danny #Motorcycle Danny #Undercover Danny #System Danny #Danny's Crush #Shorty Danny #Release the Danner #Cold Hard Danny #Danntagion #Danny Jacked #Danny VS. Tibs #Dannyus Maximus #Dannylemania #Comic Book Danny #Parade Danner #Danny McSmartypants #Monster Danny #Danny Asks Too Many Questions #Danny The Man #Danny On The Run Season 2 #The Nosejob Job #Health-o-ween #Danny Is Having a Baby #Trash and Simba #Frat Chance #Action Zero #Like Lion, Like Cat #Merry Dannenfest TV Show Used: "Crash & Bernstein" Clips of Movies and TV Shows: *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Cats Don't Dance *Noah's Ark *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to Be Wild) *Timon & Pumbaa *The Princess and The Frog *Kung Fu Panda *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go To Heaven 1 & 2 *Dinosaur (2000) *Bambi 1 & 2 *Horton Hears A Who (2008) *SpongeBob Squarepants (TV Show) *Tarzan 1 & 2 *A Goofy Movie *Ice Age 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Home on The Range *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie The Pooh: A Springtime for Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Lady and The Tramp 1 & 2 *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Rescuers Down Under *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians: The Series *An American Tail 1, 2, 3 & 4 *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book *Finding Nemo *The Wild *Balto 1, 2 & 3 *The Fox and The Hound 1 & 2 *Rock-A-Doddle *The Secret of NIMH *Bolt (2008) Quotes * Danny/Crash: I watch a program about jail, whoo! That was horrible, it has everything you want to do. * Sour Kangaroo/Mrs. Takashi: Standing against the wall. * Danny/Crash: And at least they tell you to wear. * Sour Kangaroo/Mrs. Takashi: Put on your uniform. (Bell Ringing) (Animals walking to the classroom) (Doors closed loudly) * Danny/Crash - Wait a minute! (Danny nagging) That not a school! That's prision!!!!! (Screaming) Simba! (Wolf howling) (Bats screeching) Simba!!! Simba! Simba, Simba, Simba! Let's get out of here, that not a school, that prision! * Simba/Wyatt: Yes, Danny, is a prision but we scape at 3:15. There will be a bus pass for us. * Simba/Wyatt: Don't you think you've gone a little overboard with Perdita? * Danny/Crash: No, I only ask her questions that are vitally important. * Danny/Crash: Perdita, what do you call a dog that is half Chihuahua and half Poodle? * Perdita/Cassie: That is called a Chi-Poo. * Danny/Crash: (Laughs) * Danny/Crash: Perdita, what can't taco be a colour? * Perdita/Cassie: Because tacos are food. * Danny/Crash: Why? * Perdita/Cassie: Because animals like to eat them. * Danny/Crash: Why? * Danny/Crash: What letter come after X? * Perdita/Cassie: Y. * Danny/Crash: Hey, I ask the questions here! * Danny/Crash: What do you call a dog that is half Bulldog and half Poddle? * Perdita/Cassie: That is called a Bull-Poo. * Danny/Crash: (Laughs) * Danny/Crash: OK, maybe I did go overboard. From now on, I only asking Perdita really important questions. (Clears throat) * Danny/Crash: Perdita, what do you call a dog that is half Poodle and half Poodle? * Perdita/Cassie: That will be a Poodle. However, I expect you like me to say Poo-Poo. * Danny/Crash: Yeah, yeah. Say it! * Perdita/Cassie: Poo-Poo. * Danny/Crash: (Laughs) * Danny/Crash: I will expain this song for Bolt, And Five, Six, Seven, Eight. (Singing) He greatest, greatest, he was, he greatest, greatest, he was, he greatest, everybody! * Simba/Wyatt, Nala/Cleo, Kiara/Jasmine, Kariel/Amanda, Bagheera/Pesto and Timon/Mr. Poulos: (Singing) He was, he greatest, greatest, he was, he greatest, greatest he was!!!! * Florrie/Mel: (Singing) Yeah! I trush in You.... * Danny/Crash: Excuse me, Florrie. Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Crash and Bernstein TV Spoof